deals to be made
by Aurora Leon DeLuna
Summary: i quickly turned around seeing the intruder, quick as lightning i was thrown across the room and... come inside and find out what happens next.
1. prologue

**AN: Hey hey hey this is my first fanfiction online yeah! So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of vampire academy that belongs to richelle mead though I wish I was her.**

**Prologue**

I wonder if I would have still been alive if I never made that deal, I mean come on the devil needs to lighten up.

So here I am, looking into the face of the person who murdered my family and ruined my life.

Maybe after this is over I could move on and let go of my need for revenge and finally have a real relationship with Kai aka the devil he is really sweet if he likes you.

And maybe I could finally have the means of saying I Love You to him after all he said 'that I was his soul mate and he would wait eternity' also because after all without his help I would have never made it this far or even have found out about ST-Vladimir's academy.

Anyway your probably thinking what am I talking to you about well let me tell you all my problems and love started when I was human and if I thought those were bad I didn't know that it was only the beginning.

Hi my name is Aurora Leon DeLuna and this is how I died, discovered truth and fell in love.

"**THIS IS MY STORY"**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY STORY PROLOGE TELL ME**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	2. chapter 1: my life is hell

**An: so time to get going**** the first official chapter so enjoy and please I want to hear if you like or don't like and Ideas of what to and to improve my story okay thanks.**

**DESCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters I only own aurora and kai.**

**Chapter 1** **my life's hell**

"Aurora get down here now you'll be late for school." I practically jump out of bed thinking I'm being attacked until I figure it's just the woman who tells me to call her mother.

I grudgingly walk into the bathroom to take a shower I turn it on to a luke warm so not to burn my skin and get in the water feels so nice that I lose my self in the sensation of the cascading water.

After realizing that I still need to get ready I get my lavender smelling shampoo and wash my hair.

"Aurora any day now get out of the shower or I'm coming in to drag you out here" my mother yells with a hint of irritation in her voice I just then get snapped out of my thoughts to relies the water has gone frigid so I shriek and without realizing it I jump out of the shower and simultaneously bang my head on the towel rack.

'Wow' I thought to my self wile drying off 'I am doing a lot of jumping this morning' have you ever had that feeling were everything after today will never be the same again.

My emotions are going haywire this morning normally I would just ignore the woman who claims she is my mother which is obviously not true I mean she has frizzy blond hair that can't be tames and dull brown also she has bronze skin.

'Wait I would also not lose myself in my thoughts wile in the shower that's what history is for' my inner voice get saying wile I just thought it was because I was tired.

So instead of worrying on why this is happening I decide to work on my appearance so I get to work by straightening my raven black hair with a slit curl at the ends, adding my gray eye shadow to give my eyes that smoky hazy look also putting on my favorite ruby purple lip stick to accents and add flare to my pale skin.

now your probably wondering why do I look so different then my mother well the answer is simple I have to be adopted I mean I don't look like any of my parents and I think the many foster homes also gives it away slightly.

My mother always said I was some kind of weird albino person-thing I mean with my porcelain smooth skin that is as pale as a ghost and my raven black hair that looks like it's darker then a black whole and with my unusual eye color of sapphire blue(right) and ruby red(left) another strange thing is that I was born with natural highlights of blond red and blue streaks "I know" my mother always even if she is annoying at times says I am a rare beauty that should be treasure now I love her to death and I would do anything for her because she is the first person who has adopted me and not given me back after the first month and actually loves me for me.

Well anyway my clothes for the day will be a simple black t-shirt with a V-neckline and some black shinnies to complete the look and how can I forget my favorite pair of black heels.

"Aurora stop admiring yourself in the mirror and lets go" my mother yelled at me even though she knows that I do not admire myself in the mirror I'm not that vain 'well looks like I'm off to school yawn I can' wait till I'm 18 tomorrow' I thought to myself wile I was walking down the stairs to the dinning room table and there is always my usual, eggs and bacon yum.

"Aurora Leon DeLuna stop thinking to yourself and eat or we are going to be late" she said her voice like steel and cold as ice I know when ever she uses my real real name instead of my adopted name which is Jones that I need to listen.

"Okay _MOM_" I reply with as much venom and sarcasm that it could melt the polar ice caps "_god why did I ever adopt such and intolerable brat_" my mother Josephine whispers under her breath thinking I can't hear her but I can and I don't really care what she say's I still love her and would give my life for her after all she is the first "mother" that hasn't sent me back to the home after the first month.

"Aurora love can you please get your head out of the clouds and hurry up so we can get going" asked Josephine wile leaning over the counter her voice sickening sweet and commanding I know that tone and it means 'get your but in the car now' so I quickly scoff down the remainder of my breakfast and leap out of my chair "ready mom, let's go let's go I thought we were going to be late" after saying that I just look at Josephine with a smug expression on my face wile she is just wide eye and mouth open 'any more and it would it the floor' I thought whimsically will waiting for her to collect herself.

"That's the spirit why can you be this enthusiastic every morning anyway let's go before you change your mind and I have to force you out that door" I had to control every urge in my body not to roll my eyes at that statement.

As we got into the car I couldn't think of anything else except that my life is perfect at the moment and I could not ask for anything else.

If only I know the eyes that were fallowing me and the dangers I would face in the future I should have known that after today my life will never be the same.

**Okay so how do you like good or bad tell me****review review**

**So next chapter we meet a school and dangers on her trial to devil dealing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Intrusion

**An: so school is such a great place to be not but in here it is with so much fun going on in this chapter you wont want to stop reading **

**warning character cut  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter ****2** **Intrusion**

School the bane of my existence it is _sooooo_ boring the cliques are weird and pointless, the jocks and populars just bully those they find beneath them which in this high school is everyone who has no authority to get them in trouble and the teachers are _sooooo funny _(note sarcasm) god they think there are gods because they decide if we pass or fail ya like I really care they can't fail me because I know for a fact I am the smartest person in this school.

God St-Eleanor high is my hell on earth this place gives the saying dieing of boredom a whole new meaning.

As I exit the car and start my walk into the school all eyes gravitate to me and when I say all eyes I mean everybody who is outside at that moment but who cares I just eat it up and keep my head up high because I know that everyone is wondering who I really am (I so live the look I put on this morning of elegant mystery.)

When I reach my locker the first thing I notice is in black paint, painted on my locker is the word freak the second thing I notice is the blond bimbo's in the corner laughing at what they just did so wile smirking I open my locker to get my first period books abruptly stopping there laughter my guess is this is not the reaction they were hoping for so what through me a bone.

"hey freak now you have a way to know were your locker is everyday isn't that great" the one in the middle said 'I think her name is Jeff no Jess yes that's it' I thought to my self wile still ignoring her out right "hey freak jess was talking to you listen when others speak to you are you deft" the one on the left I think misty is her name said wile simultaneously pushing me up against my locker I just look at her wile pushing her away "yes I heard her I just shoes to ignore her I mean she is just a dumb individual that will sleep with anyone who will have her" it was funny watching them try to understand what I just said but I did not have time to wait centuries for them so I just left them there and went to my first period which is history 'great my first subject of the day I think I will concentrate in this subject in my dreams' I thought sarcastically and smugly wile laying my head on my books and fell asleep when the teacher Mr. Gastly started his lecture on prehis-something.

**(TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL)**

Classes were boring and it did not help that I had this feeling that I was being watched but when ever I turned around i would see no one there not a soul in sight it was really strange how no one not even the janitor or teachers were in sight of the school and it was only 5:00pm.

I was waiting outside for nearly 2 hours still not seeing anyone around I started to feel frustrated the feeling of being watched never really passed but a new feeling of impending danger took over and that's not even the worst part but my mood was really out of wack today I was agitated and angry all day now I was just livid 'Mom you had better have a good reason on why you are not here yet I mean the street lights are on for heavens sake GOD' I thought wile deciding I wouldn't wait here any longer and start towards my home another thing flashed through my mind which brought a smile to my face 'guess I will just have to lay on the guilt trip and see what I can get out of it.'

On the wk home my temper receded and I was glad that the feeling of being watched was gone but I still kept feeling myself stiffening at the emotion of danger and my instincts were telling me that I needed to get as far away from my house as possible or I might get hurt or worse die.

I know I could just ignore this feeling but when I came to the steps of my house what I saw shocked me my house looked like it could be one of those horror movie hunted houses your friends dare you to go into and you just end up dead.

When I started to walk forward I noticed the door was knocked down and was somehow imbedded into the wall (strange I know!) I slowly entered the front door and even though my senses were telling me to get out I couldn't I had to see what happened to my mother.

"Mom are you here, Mom hello are you in here" I said as quietly as possible as not top alert the enemy if they are still here.

This was also the first chance I got to inspect the house the first thing I noticed which also activated my gag reflex was blood everywhere I hated that no matter how weird a situation I loved the smell of blood It was like instinct to (anyway I am getting of topic) the blood was all over the walls the floor I didn't even know the human body could hold so much blood.

When I was looking around and assessing the damage I walked into the living room and halted mid-step laying there covered in blood was my mother "M-M-Mommy" I ran to her and bent down so I could see her face "Mommy, Mommy don't go please look at me" I said wile crying and hiccupping trying to holed her hand in mine a groan Josephine's face turned to me and she said with a voice so sad my tears poured out in rivers "I-I'm so pr-prou-proud of y-you my li-little Leon" she coughed up blood which only made me more sad the anguish that I was feeling was so much her crackling voice brought me back from my thoughts my focus soly on her "Please l-leave n-now –I-I-I do-don't want to see y-you h-hu-hurt please" and with that last plea her heart gave out and her eyes closed never to see another day never to wake up her never ending dream forever.

And so I did the only thing left for me to do I cried, I cried till I had no more tears to shed the shear sadness and woe I felt was like a broken dam had just burst forth my tears were tried up but still I dry sobbed, I abruptly stopped when I felt a sudden chill run down my spine.

* * *

**OOOO a cliffy sorry read the next chapter and find out who killed Aurora's mother.**

**Sooo two chapters in one day I am so proud of myself in the next chapter I am going to try a multi-P.O.V and you get to meet Kai WOW I am so exited I can't wait anyhow **

**If you have anything to say to me please **

**Review**

**Review **

**Review**

**And if you want to talk to me personally send me a message thank you all for your support now if I get at least 5 reviews I will update before Friday thank you bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: He comes at deaths door

**An: ****finally you get to meet kai I haven't been getting that much reviews as I like to but o well I still like writing.**

**DESCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters.**

**Chapter ****3** **He comes at deaths door.**

_Previously: I cried, I cried till I had no more tears to shed the shear sadness and woe I felt was like a broken dam had just burst forth my tears were tried up but still I dry sobbed, I abruptly stopped when I felt a sudden chill run down my spine._

NOW

Bring me back to my predicament I quickly turn around seeing a terrifying sight behind me I am frozen with fear not able to move on my own suddenly I am picked up and thrown across the room my head hit the wall with a loud thud the pain gives me an instant headache.

Blood gushes from my mouth having felt nothing I look down to my chest and there impaled through my heart is a hand shockingly I look up and notice that I am staring into the eyes that stare so hungrily red, the man who has killed my mother now wish's to kill me a single tear caresses my face the last thought before slipping in the unconscious '_is that is by some miracle I manage to survive this ordeal I will kill him and all involved in my mothers death_'.

I smile despite the circumstance I find myself in I watch the madman grin to himself before finally giving into the darkness and letting it become part of me.

Kai P.O.V

'_She's the one my soul mate my soon- to-be wife_' I couldn't hide my happiness the first time I saw her was when she was a child and I knew I would love no one else she is perfect so beautiful and so deadly I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face the way she dressed put both desire and pride inside of me so dark yet mysterious her features alone could bring any man to his knees I can't wait to finally make her mine I thought to myself while lounging on the tree tops by my loves house I already made half of the ceremony by fusing our energy and aura together this way everyone will know she belongs to someone else and is not aloud to be touched the only people that have a chance of taking her away from me if the mating ceremony is not complete is a person with Moroi blood in them.

Though my thoughts suddenly took another course '_her beauty so admirable that raven black her darker then a demons heart, eyes of two such beautiful jewels a ruby and sapphire that sparkle in a special way her skin imaged of fine silk and porcelain I would give anything to touch it_' my wayward thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a women screaming and not just any woman my wife my rage was blowing over the top who dare to attack my lover.

With a swipe of my wings I barged right into the house and the sight before me only fuelled my anger on the floor by the wall was my wife my love aurora covered in her own blood that seeped out through her cut a sound of a shrill scream brought me to look at the one who made the sound.

My greatest failure my worst mistake a Stragoi was standing over her frozen in place I was livid my eyes turned red I lunged for the monster tearing his limbs of and dismembering his head when finished I snap my fingers and he is reduced to ash.

My eyes close briefly as I am to mourn my wife's death when I catch a whiff of her blood and I instantly know of her powerful ancestry that combined with the thoughts I just received from her I get an idea of how to get her to complete the ceremony and destroy my greatest failure with that in mind I have the means to complete my life's work while gaining my lovers heart.

OOOO can you believe this next chapter sees what kai looks like and a hint as to what aurora really is along with some juicy facts thank you.

5 reviews and I will update.

4


	5. Chapter 4: AN petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

Aurora Leon DeLuna


End file.
